wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Daily quest
Cataclysm dailies and updates for Mists of Pandaria.}} Burning Crusade dailies|Burning Crusade daily quests}} Wrath of the Lich King dailies|Wrath of the Lich King daily quests}} Daily quests (popularly nicknamed dailies) are repeatable quests that can be acquired and completed once per day. These quests have significantly better rewards than other repeatable quests. Daily quests come in many different flavors, and many are for reputation, instances, professions, and battlegrounds. Players are not limited in how many daily quests they complete each day. Prior to patch 5.0.4, players were limited to 25 quests per day.Quests section of Patch 5.0.4 Official patch notes The daily quest lists below include ongoing and new quests designated for level 85 players and players leveling in Cataclysm zones. Restrictions * No cap on daily quests. ** Prior to Patch 5.0.4 players were able to complete only 25 daily quests per day. This was removed. * As of the most recent patch, daily quests reset at 8 AM PST/9 AM PDT for North American servers Zarhym|date=27-Nov-2012 8:10 PM PST}} * Daily activities such as Tiller farm harvesting, Inscription research, certain Transmutes, and crafting other once-per-day items reset at 3 AM PST for North American servers. * Some daily quest lines vary depending on which quest is chosen at the start of a chain (i.e. two separate second phase quest chains of Molten Front daily quests: or ). Seasonal Events PvP daily quests Battlegrounds Quest givers can be found in any capital city near the Battleground Masters. * * * * * / : Turn in 1 of each mark. note: these last two are not daily quests but are repeatable quests that are worth mentioning Profession daily quests Archaeology *Blackrock Caverns: *Halls of Origination: *The Stonecore: *Lost City of the Tol'vir: *Grim Batol: *Throne of the Tides: *The Vortex Pinnacle: *Zul'Aman: *Zul'Gurub: Cooking Daily quests for Cooking provide one of the quests below each day, randomly generated. You will be able to complete one quest out of those listed, each day. The quest you complete will also depend on which city you are in. ; Alliance * in Darnassus * in Darnassus * in Darnassus * in Darnassus * in Darnassus All five quests completed achieve . * in Ironforge * in Ironforge * in Ironforge * in Ironforge * in Ironforge All five quests completed achieve . * in Stormwind City * in Stormwind City * in Stormwind City * in Stormwind City * in Stormwind City All five quests completed achieve . ; Horde * in Orgrimmar * in Orgrimmar * in Orgrimmar * in Orgrimmar * in Orgrimmar All five quests completed achieve . * in Thunder Bluff * in Thunder Bluff * in Thunder Bluff * in Thunder Bluff * in Thunder Bluff All five quests completed achieve . * in Undercity * in Undercity * in Undercity * in Undercity * in Undercity All five quests completed achieve . Fishing ; Alliance * in Darnassus * in Darnassus * in Darnassus * in Darnassus * in Darnassus All five quests completed achieve . * in Ironforge * in Ironforge * in Ironforge * in Ironforge * in Ironforge All five quests completed achieve . * in Stormwind City * in Stormwind City * in Stormwind City * in Stormwind City * in Stormwind City All five quests completed achieve . ; Horde * in Orgrimmar * in Orgrimmar * in Orgrimmar * in Orgrimmar * in Orgrimmar All five quests completed achieve . * in Thunder Bluff * in Thunder Bluff * in Thunder Bluff * in Thunder Bluff * in Thunder Bluff All five quests completed achieve . * in Undercity * in Undercity * in Undercity * in Undercity * in Undercity All five quests completed achieve . Jewelcrafting ; Alliance * in Stormwind City * in Stormwind City * in Stormwind City * in Stormwind City * in Stormwind City ; Horde * in Orgrimmar * in Orgrimmar * in Orgrimmar * in Orgrimmar * in Orgrimmar Miscellaneous by Zone Mount Hyjal ... Vashj'ir ... Deepholm ... Uldum ... Twilight Highlands ... Winterspring * Wintersaber Trainers quests ** ** ** ** Dungeon daily quests These are also Archaeology-related quests. *Blackrock Caverns: *Halls of Origination: *The Stonecore: *Lost City of the Tol'vir: *Grim Batol: *Throne of the Tides: *The Vortex Pinnacle: *Zul'Aman: *Zul'Gurub: Notes * Numerous problems have been encountered trying to do daily quests with cross-realm grouping when realms have different sets of dailies available. Patches and hotfixes * * * * * * References See also * Burning Crusade daily quests * Wrath of the Lich King daily quests * Monthly quest * Weekly quest External links ; News Jul 18th 2012 at 6:00PM}} May 24th 2012 at 1:53PM}} ;News Jun 22nd 2012 at 12:00PM}} ;Guides ;Criticism Mar 15th 2012 at 8:00PM}} ;Old Category:Quests Category:Daily quests